Dark Days
by XDannixoxo
Summary: The darkness is coming and Regina is its next victim, but David won't let that happen. An evil charming adventure in a fight to destroy the darkness once and for all, but someone has to take it, but who?
1. Chapter 1

"Where is it?" Shouts Emma from afar running towards the clock tower.

"I don't know! It just went off and we can't find it." Informs Snow.

"Hey! What's going on?" Struts Regina.

"The darkness. It's-" David starts but Emma interrupts.

"-Here. It hasn't gone anywhere. It's around us." Suddenly, they all become aware of they surrounding. David paces over to Regina ready to protect her. Killian wraps his arms around Emma waiting to pull her out of danger. Snow and Robin stand ready to fight. Everyone waits. Regina turns around and glares at the dark sky, awaiting to danger to strike, when something grabs her and surrounds her constantly spinning, taking her breath away. Within seconds Emma immediately runs toward the darkness that's trapped Regina. "What's it doing?" Shouts David.

"It's sucking out the light." Mummers Emma.

"I won't let it." David charges for the dark cage but it blows him straight back and he rolls back towards Emma.

"That's not going to work."

"What do we do then?" Worries Snow.

"It has to be tethered to another soul. It's the only way." Emma's first instinct is to run and take the darkness.

"Emma no!" Chokes Regina. "There has to be another way!"

"There isn't."

"Emma! NO!" Yells Snow.

"You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once, you can do it again." She says looking from Snow to David.

"Emma please don't so this." Begs Killian.

"I love y-"

"NOOOO!" Cries Regina.

"DAD!" Charming snatched the dagger from Emma and throws his arm up as the darkness slowly starts to release Regina and surround David. Everyone gasps as Killian snatches Emma to stop her from jumping to save her father.

"What are you doing? Your crazy!" Cries Regina.

"I love you!" Gasps David.

"I love you too." Robin runs to Regina to pull her away as the force of the darkness grows as it sucks the light out of David. Regina struggles to get away from Robin but his grip is too strong. Looking through the gaps of the darkness, David and Regina lock gazes. A crash in they sky followed by a flash of light and David is gone. The dagger drops and everything is silent. Robin releases Regina but she doesn't move. She's frozen. Paralysed.

Killian walks over to the dagger and picked it up as he read aloud "'David Nolan.'" Regina tries to take a deep breath but chokes as the words hit her. "DARK ONE... I COMAND THEE... APPEAR!" Demands Killian. Nothing. "DARK ONE... APPEAR!" Nothing. "I don't get it. I thought you could summon the dark one with the dagger from anywhere in the realm?"

"Doesn't that answer you question, guyliner? He's not in this realm. So where is he?" Snaps Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I? Who's there? Rumplestiltskin!" David mummers. The voice just laughs. "I need to find Merlin." He tries to focus but the voice keeps popping up.

"Who are you?" Demands a high pitched Scottish voice.

"Get out of my head."

"Your the new dark one. I'm not in your head. I'm Merida."

"What do we do?" Asks Killian. "There has to be a way to get to him"

"WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!" Shouts Regina.

"He saved your life!" Snaps Emma.

"Don't you think I know that? There had to be another way!"

"Well there wasn't! Now he's the dark one.

"Now he's a problem!" Frowns Snow.

"He's not in this world... But maybe... GET ME SOMETHING OF HIS NOW!"

"Regina what are you doing?" Asks Snow.

"I've already lost love once, I won't again. I finding him and I'm bringing him back to me, even if that means going to get him. I'm not loosing him!"

"Give me the whisp!"

"Never! It's the only thing leading me to find my brothers." Merida shouted from behind one of the stone pillars. She too a step into a small gap and shot an arrow at David. By his own surprise, and hers, he caught it. She kept shooting arrows, moving from stone to stone, until she ran out. With the dark magic he pulls Merida towards him and rips out her heart.

"You need the whisp. It has to be this way." Says Rumplestiltskin. David turns his head to see the figure. "Crush it." His hand closes around the heart. He takes in every beat and he starts to apply pressure.

"STOP!" He looks up and Regina runs towards him followed by Henry, Snow, Emma and Robin.

"No this can't be, your not here."

"Yes! Yes I am, David look at me." Cries Regina. "I'm here."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter how. What matters is getting the darkness out of you, getting you home."

"We need to find merlin, she knows how."

"You don't have to kill her."

"They don't understand what's at stake." Says the voice.

"You don't understand what's at stake!"

"She has to be killed. Do it!"

"She has to die." He cries, gripping the heart tighter and squeezing it slowly.

"No-"

"We're not taking that chance." Snow grabs the dagger and holds it out ready to make a demand.

"No, this has to be his decision." Replies Regina rapidly. "There is another way. Look at us, heroes and villains together for you!" He looks over his shoulder at Rumplestiltskin, then to the people around him, to Regina and then to Merida. He loosens his grip on her hear and pushes it back into her chest. He scared himself. The lengths the darkness throws at him to make decisions that could kill other people made him fear himself. Regina grabbed David's arms and turned him to face her but he just fell into her arms and she embraced him.

"Take this." Snow offers David the dagger. "You can control yourself with it."

"No. I don't trust myself." He takes the dagger but looks at Killian. "Take it." He thrusts the dagger in his face leaving him no choice but to take it.

"Why me?" Killian asks confused.

"I know that if we can't fix this mess, and the darkness consumes me, you'll do the right thing. You'll do what needs to be done. You'll destroy me, feelings aside." Killian sighs and puts the dagger in his jacket throwing David a sad smile.

"But that's not going to happen, is it grandpa?" Ask Henry.

"Of course not, kid." David lies as he pulls him in for a hug to reassure him but, he didn't believe it.

"Let's find merlin!" Smiles Regina as she pulls David towards her.

"How did you get here?"

"It's better we show you." She takes David's hand and leads him towards grannies which has crashed in the middle of no where. He looks down at her and she throws him a cheeky smile telling him she believes in him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stand back!" David demands pushing Regina behind him and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am King Arthur! And we heard the saviour is in town along with some friends. We would like to invite you all to our ball on behalf of Merlin."

"You know merlin?" Jumps Emma.

"I did, he now sits in front of our castle as a tree, we hear you can get him out."

"Me?"

"You and your family. Your all heroes!" Regina looks at the ground ashamed but David notices.

"It's okay, your a hero now, you here to save me that's being a hero, besides, if they find out who I am, then there's a problem." Whispers David in her ear. He pulls away and kisses her head. "Count us in!" Smiles David. Emma gasps in surprise.

"Follow us." Offers Arthur.

"A ball this is ridiculous, I.. I..." Regina paces the floor worried.

"What's wrong, honey?" Asks David.

"I...I... I Can't dance" David throws his head back and let's out a big belly laugh that almost shook the room. "Thanks... Make fun of me, why don't you?" Regina frowns.

"I'm not making fun of you." He strolls towards her. "It's easy, I'll teach you. But you might wanna try practising in a dress." She waves her hand and she's in a dark dress with her hair up tight and spikes on the shoulders. "Maybe something a little less, evil queen?" David smiles. She waves her hand and appears in an elegant, pink dress that flows to the floor with glitter across the top. The sleeves are long and fit her arms but flare out at her wrists. Her hair is less tight, in a small bun. Her fringe parts and sits on either side of her face.

"Better?" She asks.

"Perfect." He smiles. "It's easy, just follow my lead." They danced for a few minutes until she got the hang of it and went down to join the ball.

"Introducing our guests for the evening, princess Emma Swan and Killian Jones, Prince David Nolan and Queen Regina Mills, Robin Hood and princess Snow White and Prince Henry Mills." Killian meets Emma at the bottom and takes her hand to dance. David meets Regina at the bottom and takes her hand to dance. Robin takes snow to dance and Henry makes his way over to an empty table.

"You look-" starts Killian.

"I know" interrupts Emma. Killian laughs at her. And she laughs with him as they dance.

"We can get through this you know." Says Regina to David.

"I know, I have faith in you, I trust you." David resumes her. She drops her head. "Hey..."

"What if I ca-"

"Shhhhh, it's okay. Look at me. We can fix this." She smiles as they stop dancing. He leans in and kisses her. She kisses back before realising they are supposed to be dancing. They both look around and laugh.

"Excuse me sir, do you mind if I cut in?" A stranger dressing in a traditional suit approaches. David and Regina look from each other to the guy.

"Sure but I would like her back."

"Of course" the guy laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

"You look stunning." The tall, dark stranger compliments.

"Thank you." Replies Regina.

"So what brings you here?"

"We were hoping to speak to Merlin about something."

"Is that what brings the evil queen here?" Regina stops dancing and pulls back. The guy pulls out a sword and threatens Regina with it. David runs over.

"What's going on?" He shouts.

"I can handle this." Demands Regina. David raises his sword.

"You wanna fight someone, well fight me!" Yells David.

"You can't do this!" Whispers Emma over his shoulder.

"Who can't!?" He argues.

"YOU can't! I won't let you!" Shouts Regina as she jumps in front of the blade that the guy threw towards David. Regina freezes. The shocks hits her before she falls to the floor. The guy runs and guards follow him. David picks Regina up and runs into a side room. Emma and the rest of the gang follow.

"Why is she not healing? Her magic should heal her!" Shouts David in panic. "Emma can you do something? Anything!"

"The dagger was made to kill me!" Croaks Regina. "Therefore my magic is immune to it." Emma walks over to Regina and tries to heal her. Regina screams out in pain.

"It's just making her worse it's not healing her I can't. I'm sorry dad."

"No... No... There has to be another way."

"There isn't." Whispers Regina. "It's okay."

"No it's not what about us? Our future? We have plans!" He cries. "I... I can fix this."

"No! You can't. You can't use too much magic, you'll be too weak." Regina tries to shout but she's too weak and it takes too much energy out of her, making her woozy.

"I have to try."

"David"

"Dad" it's too late. David waves his hands and Regina is healed. She rises and David hugs her but it knocks the wind out of him.

"I can't believe you did that." She whispers in his ear as she tightens her grip around him.

"Let's go. We need to find Merlin."


	5. Chapter 5

*4 hours later*

Regina and Emma use their magic to get Merlin out of the tree. "Can we trust him?" Asks Snow to Robin.

"Who?" he replies hastily.

"Arthur!" She replies.

"I don't know."

"Regina... This is getting too much. I... Can't..." Emma croaks trying her best to break Merlin free.

"I know... We're almost there."

"Your stronger then me, you can hang on but... I..."

"Emma come on... Please we have to... Without Merlin your father could consume the darkness."

"I won't let that happen." The tree gets small and small until man size. It starts to form into a body shape and the bark disappears. Features grow and clothes form. Merlin.

"MERLIN!" Sighs Regina. Emma stumbles backwards and tries to stand. It's all to much and she collapses. Killian catches her and lowers her to the ground.

"EMMA!" In unison Snow, Killian, David and Regina cry out her name is fear and panic.

"She's okay... She's just weak." Says Killian closing the door behind him as he leaves Emma to rest in one of the bedrooms.

"How do we get rid of the darkness?" Asks Regina eager. David grabs her hand. "Sorry, I just want it gone."

"It's fine. You have to find the flame, with it you have to light it but channeling your true emotions. You need the dagger and Excalibur. Hold them over the flame and they unite filled with the darkness and its destroyed. But you have to get Excalibur and you have to light the flame." Explains Merlin.

"Sounds simple enough." States David.

"But it's not." Informs Robin.

"I know!" David snaps back.

"HEY! This isn't helping." Shouts Regina towards them both. "We need to get Emma back to grannies so she can gain her strength meanwhile, Snow and Robin try and get Excalibur but you can't alarm Arthur or tell him, I don't trust him. I have to deal with a little carrier that happened to tag along for the ride and you coming with me." She points to David.

"Who's the carrier?" Asks Killian. Regina sigh. Drops her head into her hand.

"Zelena!" She groans.


	6. Chapter 6

"Not so fast." Zelena is perched outside of grannies standing next to Arthur.

"I thought I put you on mute." States Regina

"Well I was un-muted. Anyway, the flame..." Zelena opens her hand waiting.

"No way."

"Fine" Arthur brings Excalibur from behind his back and just before the break, the name 'Merlin' shines across.

"Merlin I command you take these people to the forest." Merlin disappears taking Regina, Henry, Emma and Killian with him. "How about now?" Asks Arthur laughing. Zelena and Arthur follow Merlin.

"Fine! Take it..." David arrives in the forest to find Regina, Henry, Emma, Killian all tied to trees along with Snow and Robin.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Asks zelena walking towards David. She takes the box from his hands.

"You don't." She lifts the lid and leather belts fly out strapping her to a tree behind. Regina smiles from behind.

"Awww such a shame, now you force me to do a terrible thing." Teases Arthur. "Merlin, strangle the life out of the young girl, his daughter." Tree vines work their way down towards Emma and wrap around her throat growing tighter and tighter.

"Emma!" Screams Killian. He struggles to move.

"Merlin you can resist this. Merlin listen to me! Focus on me you can break this. your much more powerful." David encourages. Killian slips off his hook which allows him to move his arm from the vines tying him to the tree. He releases his other arm and sneaks round to untie Regina. He runs towards Emma and slashes the vines around her neck with his hook. Regina tries to strangle Arthur with her magic. Killian chucks him his sword. She picks it up and starts to fight Arthur. Arthur swings his sword and as Regina moves back it catches her neck. Merlin breaks free and and tried to hold off Arthur.

"Go I can only hold him for so long!"

"Regina! Your hurt!" Panics David as he runs towards her.

"It's fine, it's just a scratch." She replies.

"I can fix it." He puts his hand on her neck and then slowly moves it away to reveal no cut.

"Thank you." She smiles. "Come on" they run to catch up to the others who are slightly flagging because Killian is carrying Emma.

"You've got to light that flame... Fast!" Informs Killian.

"I know. As soon as we get back, I'll light it." States David.

"Hey? Don't pressure yourself. It's okay if you can't you can try again." Reassures Regina.

"No it's not and its not as easy as trying again. I'll light it and then this will be over. EXCALIBUR?!"

"Way ahead of you!" Shouts Snow waving it in the air as she leads the group back to grannies.

David takes a deep breath and Regina holds him close.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you here? Why are you helping me?" David and Snow sit in a booth watching as everyone rushes in panic making drinks and preparing for the big "ceremony".

"You love her, don't you?" Questions Snow. David sighs and drops his head.

"Snow I-" he starts.

"No, it's okay. I see it in your eyes when she around you. She makes you happy. That's all I want for you is to be happy."

"I do..." He begins again but trails off. "I can't help but love her. When I'm with her she just makes me feel like neither of us need saving, in fact, no one needs saving. It's just us. No curse, no problems, no fights just us. I will always love you. Part of me will always love you but... Regina-" Regina goes to walk over but hears her name. She stands by the jute box and hides, listening in. "-it's different. I love her so much and aside from Emma and Henry and of course you, she's my world and I would die before I let anything happen to her." He lowers his tone. "I would give in to the darkness before I'd let anything happen to her. I love her." He sighs and drops his head in his hands. Snow looks up and sees Regina walking towards them with a tear in her eye. Just as she's about to say his name, something catches her eye.

"David... Look!"

"How... How di-"

"You lit the flame. You opened your heart. You faced your fear." Informs Snow. "Wait..." She stumbles on her words. "You... Y- you faced your fear. That means. Your fear was opening up you heart?"

"No... My fear was hurting you by admitting my feelings about-" he turns his head back to face Regina. "Loving Regina." He mumbles.

"I'm not hurt. I'm happy. For both of you. Regina you have your happy ending and David so do you. That's okay." Cries Snow.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Blurts Regina. David's jumps to his feet.

"What?" He whispers. Regina tries to breathe out her words but fails and chokes as she mumbles,

"I love you too." He grabs her hands and pulls her close kissing her lips so gentle. They share their tender embrace before Emma laughs,

"Hate to interrupt but I think it's time to combine the dagger and Excalibur and destroy the darkness once and for all."

"Right, of course... Sorry." David sniggers, his gaze locked on Regina.

Merlin bursts through the door. "They can't control me, you have the sword... But... They're coming... NOW!" He cries.

"Okay I can do this." David reassures himself.

"I believe in you, dad." Says Emma. The light shines so bright as David raises Excalibur and the dagger ready to ignite. Everyone stands around watching patiently.

"I'll go keep guard and warn you if anyone is coming." Says Robin walking towards the door.

"I'll come too." Smiles Snow. They exit the cafe leaving Emma, Killian, Henry, Regina and Merlin with David. Killian wraps his arms around Emma's waist as she takes a deep breath.

"He's got this." He whispers in her ear.

"I know." She exhales as he plants a kiss on her head. Just as the swords begin to collide, Regina starts coughing. She breathes in through her teeth in pain and grabs her neck. Blood starts pouring rapidly through her fingers as she drops to the ground. David drops the dagger and the sword and falls to her side.

"What happened?" He cries. "I healed you." H waves his hand trying to get rid of her wound but nothing happened. "It's worse then it was earlier. It's deeper. How is that possible?" He says turning to Merlin, anger growing on his face.

"The knife must of been poisoned. You didn't heal her you just bought her more time. The stronger the poison the deeper the cut." Merlin informs. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's fine fine." Regina croaks.

"No it's not. What about our future?" David sobs.

"Our future is now. Unite the sword so can see it before I got, get rid of this darkness once and for all."

"I don't want to lose you.

"I don't want to lose you either... But you have to let me go."

"NO!" Shouts David. "I can do something else." He says looking at Merlin.

"If you do that you consume the darkness and so does she." Says Merlin raising his voice slightly.

"Dad no! You can't." Cries Emma.

"Mate-" starts Killian but David interrupts.

"I'm not loosing her!" He grabs the dagger and Excalibur and uses his magic to leave.

He takes her to a field full of roses. He sits by her side as she lies in the long, flowered grass. Regina is weak and can barely speak. Her eyes are almost shut. "David..." She croaks.

"Shhhh... Save your strength." He cries.

"Don't do this. I love you."

"I love you too, but I have to do this." One of his tears drip onto her cheek and he slowly wipes it away caressing her cheek as he does. He raises Excalibur and the dagger a over Regina and the magic starts to unite them. A crash in the sky and a bright light spreads across the land with a gush of wind. David's clothes are all black and leather. His hair is all ruffled and his eyes are dark coloured with eyeliner. Excalibur is now one and there are two names carved into it. 'David Nolan' and 'Regina Mills'. Regina still looks the same. David consumed most of the darkness.

David takes Regina back to grannies. He casts a sleeping curse over Camelot and traps everyone's memories in a dream catcher, including Regina's. He wipes his hand over half of Excalibur covering the name 'Regina Mills' casting an invisibility spell on it. He lies beside her and rests his head on her chest and the curse covers the land, wiping memories as if all of this...

...Never happened.


	8. Chapter 8

"KILLIAN?" Screams Emma.

"EMMA!" He replies. She runs into his arms where they embrace. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! You?"

"I'm okay." He pulls her back in to his chest and she sighs heavily.

"What the hell happened here?" Asks Regina slowly getting up.

"I don't know." Cries Emma. A loud crash of thunder makes every jump out of their skin. The door swings open and another thunder sound hits with a flash of lighting, and there he stands. Hair as white as Snow, clothes as black as the sky that night. The leather had a dim shine whenever the lightening flashed. "Dad?" Whispers Emma. Killian holds her arm ready to pull her aside to protect her. Snow gives Neal to Henry and tells him to stand at the back.

"David, what happened?" Whined Regina.

"Don't you know?" He laughs.

"We can't remember what happened in the last month?"

"Good"

"What?"

Killian starts "look mate-"

"I AM NOT YOUR MATE" David interrupts. Regina reaches for the dagger in her dress but can't find it. "Looking for this?" He smirks holding the dagger in front of her.

"What happened to you?" Regina cries.

"You failed me!" He states. Regina's face dropped. She went pale and felt sick. If she didn't feel bad before she does now.

"Is it not obvious? EVERYONE OF YOU FAILED ME! You failed me." He just kept repeating, "you failed me." With that he was gone. Emma turned and fell straight into Killian's shoulder. Regina collapsed into the chair behind her.

"What now?" Mummers Snow.

"We find out what happened!" States Regina and she storms out of grannies.

"I wanna get out of this dress, take me home? We can figure something out there." Asks Emma gazing at Killian.

"Aye" he smiles.

Regina walks from her bathroom door to her dresser. She grips the towel as if she were holding onto it for her life. The damp, white cotton hugged her waist but hung free at her knees. She pulled out her knee length leather skirt and her red top. She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed dropping her head into her hands. "What have done? This is all my fault! What have I done?" She mummers to herself. As she stood up she tugged at her skirt making sure it was sitting in the right place, shaping her curves. She grabbed her healed boots and zipped them over her tights. She turned to the mirror to look at her outfit but she got lost in her own expression. As tears stung her eyes she got angry. She aimed a fireball at the glass and threw it, hard, not caring about the distance between her and the mirror. The glass shattered and small fragments flew in any direction, one catching her cheek. She could feel the blood slowly coursing it's way down her cheek. She wiped her hand over the small cut to feel the blood. Her eyes stared at the blood on her finger tips. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall as she picked up a piece of glass from the floor to examine the small wound. She looked hard at the glass but was too numb to care, that was when she saw him. He was there. David stood in her door way watching her. Watching her slowly break like the glass of the mirror, looking at how the shattered glass was how she would soon look. Separate pieces on the ground unable to hold themselves together. For a few seconds their eyes locked. She tried to hold his gaze and turned towards the door pulling her neck in the process, but she didn't care. He was gone. The tears fell. She fell on top of the glass. She didn't care. "Regina?" A rough male voice whispered. She didn't listen. "EMMA! In here." He called.

"Killian, what's-" Emma stopped in her tracks and looked at Regina. She looked at the glass surrounding her. Most of them covered in blood by her hands, one small piece was blood and tears from her face. The tears kept falling but Regina just looking into the carpet. Her stare never shifted. Emma crouched down next to her. Beginning to notice someone was there, Regina let out a small whisper. "Look what I've done! It's all my fault."

"Don't worry, love. It's just a mirror. We can get you another one, I'm sure of it." Reassured Killian. Regina looked up at him, and then to Emma. She looked at each of them again but with a small smile that quickly faded. "Not this. Everything else. I ruined him. I failed him. It's all my fault. He was trying to protect me. Look what I've done. It's all my fault... Look what I've done... Look what I've done..." She repeats the last four words, her voice barley a whisper. Emma looks at Killian. "Help me!" She demands standing up and stepping to the one side of Regina. She grabs one arm and Killian grabs the other to help her stand. They all walk out. There he is again. This time they all see. Emma and Killian have Regina linked at their arms. She stops crying. She freezes. "DAD!" Yells Emma. David swiftly moves his gaze from Regina to Emma. "Look what your doing to her? Help us! Tell us what happened..." Nothing. "DAD!" Emma shouts but nothing.

"I'll take her into the other room." Says Killian walking Regina to the spare room.

"DAD! Don't ignore me, please" she cries. He just looks at her. He sees the hurt in her eyes. "Dad! Please. I'm scared. I'm so sorry for failing you. But I'm scared I need you. Please!" Her voice is a mummer as it cracks over her cries. Killian appears from the spare bedroom closing the door. "I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared..." Silence. He stiffens each time she says the words. Still nothing. "I'm... Sc-ar-ed..." She stutters. He's gone. Not one word. As if the cries of his daughter were nothing. As if the cries and the hurt of the woman he loves was nothing. Gone. Emma stares to where her father was standing. "I'm scared" she whispered. Killian moves to her side and pulls her into him. He holds her until she stops crying. She pulls her head up and he wipes her eyes. Emma looks from the spare bedroom door to Killian's eyes.

"He's gone."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm fine, Henry. It's just a scratch." Regina reassures. "If it was that bad I could get Emma to fix it." She laughs.

"Why haven't you?" Questions Henry.

"Because it's just a scratch!" She chuckles. "Nothing a bit of make-up can't fix." She grabs her purse and takes out her make-up. She rubs the small sponge over her scratch and it was barley visible. "See?" Henry jumps up and leaps in their arms. "I'm just glad your okay." He smiles.

"I'm fine."

Snow and Emma burst through grannies door with books followed by Killian and Belle with boxes. "What's all this?" Asks Regina.

"Books on cures, dark magic, spells and hopefully whatever the dark one's plan is." Explains Snow.

"18 books down... 300 more to go." Huffs Emma.

"There has to be another way. A faster way?" Complains Regina.

"Don't suppose you have a better idea." States Killian unpacking the boxes.

"Shut it, guyliner!"

"Hey! Don't forget I bloody helped you! I could of left Emma to deal with you or dragged her away but no!"

"Fine, your right... I'm sorry."

"What's he talking about?" Questions Henry. Silence fills the cafe. "Moms?" He looks between them both.

"Nothing, kid." Smiles Emma.

"This is all that seems to be available at the moment. We don't know another way to find out what happened. Atleast we can try and find a memory spell or something." Explains Emma.

"We don't have the time for that." Barks Regina.

"No one else has a better idea." Says Belle.

"I do..." Regina whispers to herself. She rises from her chair and goes to storm out of the shop.

"Regina where are you going?" Shouts Emma.

"To find out what happened!" The door slams shut.

"DAVID NOLAN... DAVID NOLAN... DAVID NOLAN..." Regina tries to summon the dark from the flat roof on the clock tower. "Fine if that's the way you wanna do it." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she steps off the roof. Before she knew it she was standing on the side walk. She opened her eyes to find David in front of her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he shouts.

"GETTING YOUR ATTENTION!" She yells back.

"AND THAT WAS THE WAY TO GET IT?! BY ALMOST KILLING YOURSELF!"

"WELL THERE SEEMED TO BE NO OTHER WAY! I called your name and you didn't come. I don't have the dagger to summon you."

"Then just call me." He took a step towards her.

"If I wanna speak to the man i love, then I call." Her voice shaky, she took a step back. He was stunned.

"I am the man you love."

"NO! Your the dark one." She cries.

"Then, what do you want?" His voice was deep.

"What the hell happened?" Silence. "Stop this. Stop going quiet whenever someone asks you that. You saw what happened yesterday. You can see what's this is doing to me, to Emma. And when it affects us it affects Henry. Your grandson! Emma has her mother and her pirate to tell her everything is alright and that we can fix this and you'll be okay. I don't. I can't rely on Henry for that when I'm the one that influences him. I don't want my son to be like that. He's trying his best to save me from-"

"The hurt." He finishes.

"Exactly." A tear dripped down her cheek. She dropped her gaze from his eyes to the floor. He took a step closer to her and raised his hand to her cheek and wiped away the slow-running tear. He kissed her trembling lips. She didn't move. She didn't kiss him back.

"I'm sorry" as he whispered the words, his breathe against her lips and made her shiver. She raised her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry? SORRY?" She jumped back leaving his hand to fall to his side. "YOUR THE DAMN DARK ONE AND WONT TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY!" She screams. Everyone comes running out of grannies and come to halt outside the door. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Why do you think I'm doing all of this?" His voice slowly started to raise with each word. "I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!" She was shocked, so shocked she started to step back even further.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" He went silent. He looked her in the eyes where her tears were falling and he couldn't stop them. He didn't step closer to comfort her, he just looked at her. "WELL?" She looked at him, broken. "You know, for the dark one, your a COWARD!" She screamed. "Leave!" She mumbled looking at the floor. "If your not going to tell me anything then just leave."

"I'm sor-"

"NOW!" She interrupted. In a grey cloud, he was gone with no hesitation. Regina stood holding her arms when she realised everyone was watching her. She used her left hand to wipe her eyes and her right hand to disappear in a purple cloud.

"That's it! I've had enough of this." Sighs Emma.

"Where are you going?" Asks Snow stunned.

"To speak to him."

"You really think he's gonna listen?"

"HE'S MY FATHER! IVE LOST HIM ONCE I WONT LOOSE HIM AGAIN!" She shouts.

"Oh Emma." Sighs Snow.

"Don't." She stays sternly. "Mom, can you go and see Regina, maybe you can get through to her, see what he said to her." Snow nods and walks away. "Belle can you look through the books and see if there's anything? Call me if their is!"

"Of course." Belle replies then walks back into grannies. "Henry can you help me? Being the author you might find something we can't."

"Okay." Smiles Henry. Emma looks at Belle and mouths 'thank you' and Belle smiles in return.

"Where do you want me, love?" Asks Killian with a smile.

"At the moment..." She steps closer to him and he wraps his arms around her holding her close. She rests her head on his chest and listens to the beat of his heart. Slow and steady. He was calm. He wasn't worried. "...Just like this." He chuckled slightly. The rumble in his chest made Emma smile as he pulled her closer. "Keep an eye on Henry for me. He's worried for David and Regina. I can't have him following me or going off to see him or risk him finding Regina like we found her."

"Aye, love. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"be careful, please." The corners of Emma's mouth curled forcing a smile to spread across her face.

"Your worried about me!" She laughed.

"Of course I am."

"I'll be fine, he won't hurt me."

"I hope your right." He kisses her cheek softly. As he pulled away she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." She said. She kissed his lips and walked away. He turned and walked into grannies as she sat in her bright yellow bug, in the dark, and thought about what she was going to say. Emma shook her head and started the engine as she drove off towards 'the dark one's' house.

'This has to end' she thought. 'This has to end...'


	10. Chapter 10

*knock knock knock* After several minutes waiting. Emma knocked on the door again faster. This time it was a matter of seconds before she was hammering on the wood. "OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" Foot steps grew closer to the door but then stopped. "I just wanna talk" her voice softens. The footsteps grow closer to the door until they stop right behind the door. Then they go away. As the distance grows further away the sound becomes fainter. Emma gets angry. "FINE IF THATS HOW YOU WANNA PLAY IT. I'LL BLOW THE DOOR UP!" The lock clicked. The door knob turned. The anger drained from Emma's face and fear took its place. The door slowly slid open.

"Emma?" David whispered. She took a deep breathe and stepped through the door.

"Please talk to me?" She said, her voice shaky.

"About?" He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Anything?" A moment of silence filled the air. "I want my dad back?"

"I'm here."

"But your not. This isn't you. What's going on?"

"I'm the dark one, Emma!" He jumped to his feet. Emma flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm trying to protect you."

"How?"

"I... I... It's hard to explain... I..." He trailed off.

"Open the door Regina? Let us talk." Snow banged her head against the door. Regina opened it and Snow looked startled. "What?" Regina asked. "Let me guess. Expected to see make-up smudged all down my face from tears and a bunch of snot-filled tissues all over the room? Well your wrong, I've cried enough tears over that man to realise it's not him there." She walked over to her dressing table and sat looking into a dark-grey, dusty book.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"What's that?" Snow leans over shoulder and jumps back. "Is that-"

"Dark magic? Yes" Regina finished.

"I need find something, this can maybe help. It involves dark magic and light magic."

"But who will do that?"

"Emma can do the light magic... And I can do the dark magic." Disappointment spread across Snows face.

"Regina-"

"Don't. I can do it if I have to. I'm the next thing to dark magic this town has. Besides, it might not come to that. Not if we can figure out-" she stopped.

"Figure out the plan of what... What is it?" Snow leaned back of Regina shoulder and gawped. "Is that-"

"What the HELL does he want with my sister!?" Regina grabbed her jacket and stormed out the door. Snow picked her phone up. She pressed a button and it dialled Emma.

"Hello?"

"Emma, it's me, Regina figures something out and she's on her way over, now! I think you should leave."

"What why?"

"It involves Zelena, just give them a minute or two."

"Meet me at grannies in 5" Emma dropped the line.

Regina burst through David's door like a bull ready to kill. "What do you want with Zelena?" She asked.

"Regina?" David started to rise.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"You hate her, I'd be doing you a favour!"

"I MAY HATE HER BUT I DON'T WANT HER DEAD. IF I DID IT WOULD ME MY DECISION NO ONE ELSES, NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU."

"I'm trying to help you" his temper rising.

"HOW?"

"Maybe I can explain that." Zelena strolled through the door with a cheery expression.

"How did you get out?" Frowns David.

"Your still new to this, Dave!" She joked. "Your good, powerful, dangerous, but not that good." He went to cast a spell on her but she used it against him and it was cast in David freezing him to the stop only allowing him to speak.

"Zelena don't!" He cursed.

"Watch this." She faced Regina and held a dream catcher in her face.

"Why would I trust you?" Asked Regina abruptly.

"Oh come on, Gina. We may despise each other but you know you want to find out what happened." Zelena explained.

"Regina... Regina... Regina look at me... Don't do it... You'll only get hurt. If you love me, you won't watch it." Begged David. Regina swung her head to the dream catcher avoiding eye contact with David.

"I love David Nolan. But I don't know where he is, and I want him back." She wiped a tear from her cheek before it hid the floor. "Play it!" She demanded. Zelena gave her the dream catcher and stood back to watch all the events back in Camelot form as memories in her head. Her face shocked she dropped the dream catcher. "I told you, darkness is a tempting thing, it eats inside of you, you can't resist it. If you were once dark the temptation is harder to resist. I've... IVE BEEN THERE I KNOW THAT AND NOW... NOW I HAVE THE POWER OF THE DARK ONE! I AM MORE DANGEROUS THEN I COULD EVER BE! IM WORSE THEN RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" Regina screamed.

"Then embrace it." Smiled Zelena.

"Your free to go, leave!" She looked towards Zelena giving her a knowing look. Regina looked into David's eyes as she heard the door smack closed behind her. "I will never forgive you for this. I would rather have died."

" I couldn't let that happen." He cried.

"Yes, yes you could. You know that me being dead would mean I'd be less of a danger to ANYONE in the town, but you gave me more power, more magic, and now... I'm going to get what I always wanted..." He spiteful tone frightened him.

"Love?" He asked hopeful.

"Revenge!" She sneered as she stormed out. When she left the spell broke, freeing David. He grabbed the phone in the side and dialled Emma.

"The shed..."

"What?"

"The shed, all your memories, your new back garden, the shed. Get them... Fast, we gotta problem and we gotta help each other."

"What's the problem?"

"Darkness..."


	11. Chapter 11

Standing in an abandoned shed behind Emma's new house, they all stood. Emma, Killian, Henry, Snow, Robin, and David. "We have to find her" David panicked.

"We will she couldn't of gotten far. Split up!" Suggested Snow.

"You need to know what she has planned?" David suggested. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"How'd you know what she has planned?" Asked Killian.

"Before Merlin... You know... He said the dark ones want to become living, which means-"

"-Trading places with a living soul." Finished Robin.

"Robin take Henry and Neal and the kids to somewhere safe. Everyone else split up." Suggested Emma. She looked at David and Killian. "I'll be back soon."

"Where you going?" Called David.

"Sort out some business." She called back.

"Get back." Regina said looking at David as he stood closer then the others.

"Look at me... Don't do this. You don't want this. What about Henry? What about-"

"STOP TALKING!" A dark figure can forwards from the crowd of hooded dark ones. "It's time."

"Wait..." Cried David!

"Excuse me?" The dark figure raised her hand and used her magic to try and strangle David.

"You can't kill me!" He chocked.

"I can stall you!" The figure said tightening her grip.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Screamed Regina. "Let him go."

"You can't back out now. You can't stop us." Stated the figure.

"Watch me." Regina raised Excalibur in the air and all the darkness filled it. David was freed.

"What are you doing he asked?" David asked.

"Getting rid of this darkness." She cried.

"NO! That mean..." He trailed off. "What about Henry? Our future?"

" you have a better idea?" She chuckled.

"Nows not the time to joke... Me!" He whispered.

"What?"

"Me! It should be me, I created this mess."

"MOM NO! You know how many people are down there that will want revenge you can't go! You won't be able to handle this." Everyone turned to Henry who was being held back by Killian.

"No I can..." Her gaze shifted to David. "I was weak, so let me make up for it now by being strong. It's the only way." She whispered.

"Not you." David cried back.

"Yes, you how this has to be." She sighed." I'm sorry." She turned the blade around and gave the handle to David. He looked her and never took his eyes off of her as he cupped her cheek and jabbed the sword in her stomach. With a bright flash of light David returned back to normal. He no longer looked like the dark one. He pulled the dagger away and it crumbled before them leaving him to catch Regina.

"Mom." Croaked Henry. He swung around and grabbed Emma's hand as he buried his face again Killian, crying.

The cut on Regina neck opened up again and David covered it with his hand crying, "no, no, no this can't be happening. It shouldn't be you, you don't deserve to go to the underworld!" he sobbed.

"Yes I do and you know it, after all the bad things I've done. I don't deserve a happy ending..." She cried. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and she grabbed his upper arms. "...but you deserve yours." She continued.

"Your my happy ending Regina!"

"And your mine, but it's time for you to find a new one. Your free."

"I don't wanna loose you!" He choked.

"I don't wanna loose you either... But... You have to let me go." She looked him in the eyes and leant her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too." She started to fall so he lowered her to the ground and collapsed his head on her chest. "NOOOOO! This can't be happening." He whaled through gritted teeth. "This is my fault!"

"Shhhh" Regina soothed. "no it's not. You saved everyone" She said, voice barely a whisper.

Someone showed up to take Regina's body but David wouldn't let them. They lifter her up onto the bed and covered her with a white sheet. David clung to her hand until Robin walked over him to get him to let her go. "Come on." He said softly. "I know, come one." The movement of the bed on wheels meant that Regina hand was torn from David's which only made him sob harder. The moment they were know longer touching he fell to his knees. Emma walked over and fell to her knees beside him and hugged him.

It was all over. She was gone.

For several hours that night David paced the apartment. Emma at the counter and Henry was crying in the chair. Robin went to check on the kids. Killian strolled over to Emma who was still confused as her father said the words "I'm going."

"Your giving into darkness?" Asked Emma.

"I'm giving in to love." He said calmly.

"Your going to... Hell?" Snow questioned.

"The underworld." He corrected.

"How?" She questioned his method as if he were insane.

"Gold and mother superior." Killian rolled his eyes. "Look she is down there because of me. She tried to protect this town and whilst succeeding she died in the process and it's my fault." He looked at Emma. "If it was Killian would you go?" He said sternly. Killian jumped up. She sighed.

"I'm coming with you." Emma smiled.

"Then I'm coming!" Stated Killian. Emma turned in shock towards him.

"Your what?" She asked.

"If your going, so am I." He stated. "I'm not losing you." She kissed him in return.

"She my mother I'm coming." Said Henry. Emma went to object but looked at David and saw the hurt they both shared across their faces.

"If your going I'm going." Snow glared.

"You may need a thief's skills and it's an adventure, count me in!" Smiled Robin.

They all followed Gold towards the boat leading to the underworld. They all stepped in the water, in one line. David first, followed by Henry, Emma, Killian, Snow, and Robin. As they headed in to the grey mist David looked ahead focuses on the task at hand as he muttered,

"I will find you, Regina, I will always find you."

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

"It's quiet... Too quiet!"

"Will you just enjoy the moment, please?"

"I can't it doesn't feel right." Regina and David were in a large field lying next to each other on a frilly blanket, patterned in squares.

"Regina just relax." Urged David. She lay in the crook of his arm watching the giant tree above them sway in the breeze. Well... The leaves were. It just didn't feel real to her. "I can feel you tense."

"How is this happening?" She asked, her voice shaky with emotion.

"It's your sub-conscious. Letting you see what you want to see, what you want to- or should feel. So relax."

"Okay." Her voice a faint whisper. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. Regina started to hum to the beat of his heart. A song that when she was a kid, would play through her jewellery box when it was opened. She smiled at the small memory. The tune was playing in her head. It got louder, and louder, as if someone was turning up the volume. It was playing out loud. She sat up abruptly. "Can you hear that?" She asked.

"What?" David replied with slight confusion.

"That music?"

"Well of course, dear. If you can hear it, then so can I." He jumped up and held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and slowly wrapped her finger around his. He gently puller her to her feet and placed his hand on her hips to steady her. David took one of her hands and and held it out to the side. He took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder. He then placed his hand back on her hip. "Let's dance." He smiled. She smiled back. Her lead her in circles in time with the music, spinning her every so often making her white summer dress swirl when she twirled. The knee length material lifted every so slightly and spun until it wrapped around her legs coming to a stop when she changed direction.

"I don't want this to end." She declared. David spun her one final time but instead of pulling her back to him he dropped his hold on her and took a step back.

"Then wake up, Regina" her smile faded as the music became an echo in the distance.

"What?" She drew her brows together in confusion.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Regina woke up, startled and sat up quickly on the cold stone.

David woke up, startled but didn't move, as he lay there on the cold wooden flooring of the boat. He looked around to find, Henry asleep with Snow singing to him, Emma and Killian asleep in each other's arms, Robin talking to Gold, and the mist surrounding them.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina~

I feel like I'm drowning. I open my eyes but the darkness keeps pulling me back under. I try so hard to look through but I'm overtook by darkness. Then the bright light. The people I love, then it all disappears before my eyes, and I'm drowning. Suffocating. This isn't real. THIS IS NOT REAL. Thats what I tell myself. But it never works. Not really. For days on end I'm here, cold. I want to go home, but I don't deserve it. I don't deserve the love from my family and friends. I don't deserve their forgiveness. I've changed, I promise, I have. I know it's not much but it's true. I won't lie anymore. I love him. I know it's not right but I do. I can't help it. I promised myself that one day I would take away Snow White's happy ending, and I did, but not intentionally. He saw me for me. I'd changed and I worked hard to gain the trust of the people around me. Even Emma helped me, the saviour of all people. I know, it's crazy. Snow accepted it. She understood. No magic, no potions, just love. They may have two children but that doesn't mean they have to be together. I raised Henry alone. I saw me. He looked into my eyes and he saw Regina Mills. Just the lost girl trapped in her strong, emotional mind that overpowered her. And yet he loves me. David loves me. He let Snow White for me. I love him. I guess fairytales have their twist endings. The only thing keeping me going is knowing that I might have just saved him and the rest of Storybrooke from the darkness. At Least now he can be happy and I can eventually move on. But first... Where am I? And why can't I wake up from this hell hole?

David~

I love her, and I can't help it. How can something so wrong feel so right? I'd do anything for her. Go to the ends of the world for her. Whatever she asked, I would do for her. (Within reason) I watched her for ages. She looked broken. I'm playing happy families and she is broken. She doesn't deserve to be broken. She was evil because of the brokenness. I saw, in her eyes, how shattered she was, how emotionally exhausted she was. All I wanted to do was save her. But instead I fell in love with Regina Mills. I watched her slowly fall in love with me. I watched her gain the trust of the people around her. With the help of my amazing daughter too. Emma. So brave. So pure. Strong, independent. Regina has changed. I know more then anyone. I love her. She doesn't deserve to be down here. I walk the streets and it looks just like Storybrooke. She belongs in the REAL Storybrooke. I will get her back there. I will find her. But first... What is this place? And when will I save her from this hell hole?


End file.
